Kareoke Night
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Title sort of says it all. The team goes to a bar and Kate and Abby have to sing Kareoke. What will they sing? Random fluff inspired by a party i went to. Some McAbby.


_**This is total randomness inspired by a party that I was at. There was a lot of very loud music and I am like: this would make a great fic. I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: It is not mine and it never will be.**_

_**Spoilers: none**_

The team had just finished a very long case. They all wanted to go home, but on the other hand none of them really wanted to be alone. "Why don't we to a bar?" Abby suggested to the group at large.

"Sounds good to me," Kate told her grinning. Tony, Gibbs, and McGee all looked hesitant. Sensing his hesitation, Kate sidled up behind Tony, and whispered in his ear, "If you don't I will dig up dirt on you and make sure that Gibbs finds it."

Tony paled slightly, "sounds great to me Abby." Kate grinned, and walked over to McGee.

"I'll come," McGee said before Kate could say anything to threaten him. Abby grinned at Kate. That left Gibbs.

"Please Gibbs," Abby begged him, "it won't be as much fun if you don't come."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at her, but nodded silently.

AT THE BAR

The five of them sat at a table in the local bar. Everyone was drinking except for Kate. "Come on Kate," Tony told, "Have a drink."

"No," Kate told him firmly.

"You either do that or you sing karaoke," Tony challenged his partner, fully expecting her to refuse.

"Fine," Kate told him, "Abby come on."

Tony's look was that of pure shock as the two women stood up and walked towards the stage at the front of the bar. Kate leaned over and whispered something in to the DJ, and he nodded.

Kate and Abby walked up on the stage and took the two front most mikes.

_I'm going through good and bad times_

_Working hard to live my dreams and I_

_Don't know if it is the right way_

_I changed my life in so many ways but_

The two of them sang together.

_Sometimes I wonder_

_If I had made it without_

_The way you love me and support me_

_Makes me know we'll never part_

_The way you touch me deep in my soul_

_That's the reason you're in my heart_

Both Abby and Kate looked to the rest of the team as they sang. The team was the best family anyone could ever ask for. They needed each other, and they had helped each other out more times than they could count.

_The way you need me like I need you_

_I'm sure we'll never part_

_The way you feel me and make me smile_

_That's the reason you're in my heart_

Abby sang those four lines looking straight into McGee's eyes. She smiled at him and he offered her a small smile in return.

_In moments of fear and darkness_

_You covered me with light and hope_

_And you have to let me know if there is_

_Something I can do for you yes_

Kate sang those four lines alone and looked straight at Tony. She did not love him in the same way that Abby loved McGee. She cares about Tony like a sister would care about her brother. They argued and teased each other, but in the end they were always there for each other when it mattered.

_Sometimes I wonder_

_If I had made it without_

_The way you love me and support me_

_Makes me know we'll never part_

_The way you touch me deep in my soul_

_That's the reason you're in my heart_

They both began singing together again. This verse was aimed at Gibbs. They both saw him as a father figure.

_The way you need me like I need you_

_I'm sure we'll never part_

_The way you feel me and make me smile_

_That's the reason you're in my heart_

_You're in my heart_

They ended the song together and the entire bar burst into applause. Kate and Abby bowed and put the microphones back on their stands. When they sat back down at their table Tony and McGee looked at them amazed.

"Not bad," Gibbs told them with a very small smile.

"Thanks, Gibbs," Abby told him happily.

"I didn't think that you would actually do that," Tony told Kate in amazement.

Kate shot him an amused look, "I will do a lot of things you wouldn't expect me to."

Tony raised his eyebrow at Kate, "You want to take off your shirt?"

Tony immediately winced as two hands smacked into the back of his head.

"Do you have any respect for women Tony?" Abby asked him.

"No," McGee and Kate answered together, then grinned at each other.

"And Tony," Kate added, "I said that there were a lot of things, not that I would do anything."

"Damn," Tony told her, "Is that a no then?"

"That is definitely a no, DiNozzo," Kate told him firmly.

_**How was it? I had fun writing it.**_


End file.
